Dilemma
by Rise Amagi
Summary: Ketika hatimu mendua, ketika cintamu terbagi, mana yang akan kau pilih? dia, orang yang setia padamu, atau dia, yang kini kau cintai, hanya saja, kami adalah empat.


Title : Dilemma

Genre : Unidentified

Pair : Random

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo (s), OOC, ABAL, GAJE, GAK NYAMBUNG, OKE SEKIAN.

**DILEMMA..**

"Kamu tau? Kalo aku harus milih dia atau kamu, aku akan milih kamu.."

"Kamu yakin? Kamu sama dia kan udah 4 tahun lebih pacaran, sedangkan aku? Aku masih terhitung baru dalam kehidupanmu."

"Rasa cinta itu gak bisa dipaksa, dan gak bisa ditebak, aku cinta sama kamu, aku gak bisa bohong."

"Tapi dia akan terluka.."

"..."

"Kamu gak mau kan dia terluka? Aku juga.."

"Kalau kamu? Apa kamu akan milih aku?"

"Aku gak tau..."

.

.

.

Dunia indah bukan? Langit biru, awan putih, suara burung bernyayian di rindangnya pohon seolah memberi kehangatan di pagi hari yang indah ini. Ini hari pertamaku menjadi seorang mahasiswa, wahhh, betapa senangnya aku, bagaimana tidak? Aku diterima di universitas terkemuka di konoha. Konoha University. Universitas paling terkemuka di Konoha, dan yang masuk ke situ tuh bukan orang sembarangan, mereka semua punya otak encer dan uang yang banyak.

Aku tidak berasal dari keluarga yang banyak uang. Aku hanya mengandalkan otakku untuk masuk kesana, tapi aku gak akan nyerah, karena aku yakin, aku bisa terus bertahan disana dan kemudian menjadi orang sukses. Di Inaba aku tinggal sendiri, ayahku dan adikku ada di Marukyu. Marukyu adalah salah satu kota yang ada di Konoha. Sedangkan aku tinggal di Ibu Kota Konoha, Inaba.

"Sial, aku hampir terlambat!" Aku segera berlari menuju Inaba Station. Untungnya tempat kost-ku tidak jauh dari stasiun.

"Tiket ke Universitas Konoha satu,"

"Silahkan, kereta akan segera berangkat.."

"Aaaa, ne, arigatou.." Aku menambah kecepatan berlariku. Kami-sama aku mohon, ini hari pertamaku, jangan biarkan aku terlambat, itu akan sangat memalukan.

Akhirnya. Keretaku. Ini melegakan, meskipun aku harus berdiri dan berdesak-desakan, setidaknya itu lebih baik dibanding aku harus terlambat. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.30 ketika aku sampai di Stasiun Konoha, aku hanya mebutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk sampai ke kampus. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega.

Wahh, besarnya universitas ini. Aku sepertinya bermimpi bisa mendapatkan universitas idaman semua orang ini. Aku berdiri mematung di depan pintu gerbang, memandangi mewahnya bangunan megah yang ada didepanku sekarang. Aku sendirian, tak seorangpun yang kukenal di universitas baruku ini.

* * *

"Ya Tuhan! Sekarang jam berapa?! Kelasku dimana?" Karena keasyikkannya aku mengelilingi universitas ini, aku sampai lupa, kalau aku kesini untuk belajar, aku pun segera berlari memasuki gedung bercat putih yang ada diseberang lapangan.

"Sumimasen, Fakultas Seni ada dimana ya?" Tanyaku pada seorang senpai.

"Disana." Jawab senpai itu dingin sambil menunjuk ke gedung coklat disebelah kiriku.

"Ahh, nee, arigatou senpai!" Ujarku dan segera berlari dengan kecepatan 160km/jam.

Dilantai 2 aku berbelok ke kanan hingga menemukan ruangan bertuliskan 'Painting Room'. Kami-sama, aku telat 2 menit. Beri aku keberuntungan hari ini.

Tok tok tok..

"Sumimasen sensei.." Ujarku takut-takut.

"Kamu siapa?" Ujar seorang guru perempuan berambut hitam sebahu.

"S-saya Hi-Hinata.."

"Jurusanmu?"

"Ss-seni.."

"Ini hari pertamamu bukan?"

"Y-ya.."

"Tatap wajah saya saat saya bicara dengan kamu!" Dengan perasaan super takut, aku pun memaksakan diri untuk menatap guru itu. "Ini jam berapa?"

"J-jam 08.02 sensei.."

Tok tok tok..

"Permisi, sensei.." Seorang gadis bercepol dua masuk ke dalam kelas, dan kemudian berdiri disampingku.

"Siapa kamu?"

"Saya Tenten sensei," Jawab gadis itu dengan santainya.

"Kalian berdua, keluar dari kelas saya!"

Dan akhirnya, disinilah kami berdua, di bawah pohon dibelakang Fakultas Kedokteran. Kami samling terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Aku lihat, sepertinya dia dari keluarga yang cukup kaya, lihat style bajunya, terlihat simple namun mahal.

"Ini menyenangkan!" Ujar gadis itu tiba-tiba.

"Me-menyenangkan?" Tanyaku heran.

"Iya, hari pertama, dan kita udah diusir aja dari kelas. Hahaha."

"Haha.. Iya, menyenangkan.." Aku tersenyum miris. Menyenangkan apanya? Iya, buat dia emang menyenangkan, banyak duit, nah, aku? Aku butuh predikat anak baik disekolah ini.

"Tenang aja, slow, gak usah diambil pusing.." Iya, gausah diambil pusing. Was-was doang. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapannya. "Aku Tenten.." Ujarnya lagi sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arahku.

"Hinata.. Hinata Hyuuga." Sahutku sambil meraih tangannya.

Dari situlah awal pertemananku dan Tenten. Kami menjadi akrab setelah hari itu. Kemana-mana selalu berdua, seperti anak kembar siam yang tak bisa dipisahkan.

* * *

Hujan turun lebat, terpaksa aku harus menunggunya berhenti di stasiun Inaba. Dingin mulai menggerogoti tubuhku, aku lupa membawa payung, padahal dari tadi pagi matahri sudah tidak menunjukkan sinarnya. Aku duduk dengan dua earphone di telingaku.

"Butuh payung, nona?" Tiba-tiba sebuah payung ungu mengusik pundakku. Spontan aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat pemuda shappire tersenyum mesra ke arahku.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Teriakku sambil loncat ke dalam pelukannya. Aku tak percaya, dia ada didepan mataku saat ini, aku memeluknya. Menangis di pundaknya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hime." Ujar Naruto yang makin membuat airmataku mengalir.

"Kamu kok gak bilang-bilang sih pulang sekarang?" Tanyaku yang masih sesegukkan.

"Mau ngasih kamu surprise, sweetheart!" Ujarnya sambil mengusap airmata dipipiku lalu mencubitnya.

"Huh.. Jahat! Aku kan kangen berat sama kamu!" Ujarku.

"Aku juga, honey. Ayo kita pulang.."

Dan akhirnya kami menikmati hujan bersama, banyak hal yang kami bicarakan disepanjang jalan. Naruto adalah pacarku, hubungan kami terhitung masih muda, kemarin, setelah lulus sekolah, Naruto harus meninggalkanku karena ibunya mengalami kecelakaan di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Naruto berasal dari keluarga yang kaya, sangat bertolak belakang denganku, tapi untungnya keluarganya sangat baik padaku. Mereka bahkan menawarkan akan memmbantu kuliah, tapi aku menolaknya.

Ibu dan Ayah Naruto bercerai 3 tahun yang lalu, saat kami duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMA. Ayahnya tetap tinggal di Konoha, tapi Ibunya yang memang orang Korea, kembali ke asalnya. Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di Konoha. Naruto tidak mau tinggal bersama ayahnya, atau pun ibunya. Untungnya, kedua orang tuanya mengerti, dan membiarkannya memilih. Sudah 6 bulan Naruto pergi, dan itu sudah cukup membuatku rindu.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?" Tanyaku sesampainya di apartemen Naruto yang letaknya tak jauh dari kost-an ku.

"Dia sudah siuman, dan sedang menjalani terapi, karena tulang kakinya sedikit geser."

"Kau tidak bermain dengan wanita korea kan disana?" Tanyaku dengan wajah cemberut.

"Haha, aku hanya sedikit bermain.." Ujarnya menggodaku.

"Kamu jahat!" Aku melipat tanganku didepan dada dan membuang muka.

"Tidak Hime, dimataku, dihatiku, diduniaku, hanya ada kamu.." Naruto membalikkan badanku dan memaksaku untuk menatapnya.

"Gombal!" Ujarku sembari tersenyu, kemudian mencubit pinggangnya. Dan kami pun terus bercanda hingga malam datang pun aku gak tau.

Naruto mengantarku pulang, dengan lembutnya dia menggenggam tanganku sepanjang jalan, menceritakan ibu dan kakaknya disana. Sesampainya didepan kost-anku, dia mecium keningku.

"Mimpi indah, Hime." Bisiknya ditelingaku. Aku hanya tersenyum. "Mimpikan aku." Kali ini dia mencium pipiku. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." Ujarku.

"Sampai besok." Kami pun saling melambaikan tangan, hingga Naruto hilang dari pandanganku, barulah aku masuk ke dalam.

* * *

Hari ini aku ada jadwal latihan di klub tenis. Aduh, aku malas sekali. Bisa tidak hari ini aku tidak datang latihan? Ah, terlambat sudah niatku untuk kabur, Tenten sudah menarikku untuk latihan hari ini. Sesosok pria berambut raven itu siapa sih? Sepertinya aku pernah lihat. Tapi, sebelumnya dia gak disini, sejak kapan klub tenis memiliki anggota seperti dia?

"Itu siapa sih?" Tanyaku pada Tenten yang masih sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Sasuke-senpai." Jawab Tenten datar.

"Loh? Kemarin-kemarin dia gak ada?"

"Dia abis ikut kejuaraan nasional. Dia juara satu loh."

"Oh ya? Wow. Hebat."

"Oke semuanya. Ayo kita latihan hari ini." Teriak Azuma, sang pelatih.

Baru saja aku latihan, hawa malas kembali menyelubungiku, dan aku pun berjalan ke pinggir lapangan.

"Hinata! Watch out!"

'Duakkk'

Bola tenis berhasil menghantam hidungku. Darah segar meluncur deras dari hidungku.

"Awww.." Ini sungguh sakit, kepalaku ikutan sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang pria berambut raven yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Gak apa-apa kok.. Cuma sedikit pusing jadinya.." Ujarku sambil mengelap darah dihidungku.

"Ayo kuantar pulang,"

"Tidak usah."

Sasuke-senpai membantu berdiri, dan memapahku. Kami-sama, dia sungguh tampan. Dan juga.. baik. Ahhh, tidak tidak, apa sih yang aku fikirkan? Ini gak boleh. Ini salah.

"Ku antar kau pulang." Ujar Sasuke-senpai setelah aku membersihkan lukaku.

"Ti-tidak usah.." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Sasuke.." Ujarnya lagi.

"Hinata.."

"Bisa kita berteman?"

"Tentu saja, senpai."

"Kalau begitu, hari ini kau pulang denganku."

* * *

T-B-C *batuk-batuk*

Oke Chapter 1-nya udahan dulu ya, heuheuheu~

Tolong direview yah, mas, mba, dik, kak, bu, pa, om, tante, kakek, nenek, bude, pak de, nuhun..


End file.
